Missing You
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V / Ini semua tentang rasa rindu seorang anak pada ayahnya. Ini semua tentang rasa rindu seorang istri pada suaminya dan semua ini adalah tentang kerinduan sang kepala keluarga kepada dua bidadari dunianya. / Mind to read and review, pls?


_**MISSING YOU**_

 _ **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan dan labil xoxo**_

 _ **This Story © Mochizuka Kei**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke x Uchiha [Haruno] Sakura x Uchiha Sarada**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prompt number #27 for " Best SasuSakuSara for Fiction"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Special for**_

 _ **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ini semua tentang rasa rindu seorang anak pada ayahnya. Ini semua tentang rasa rindu seorang istri pada suaminya dan semua ini adalah tentang kerinduan sang kepala keluarga kepada dua bidadari dunianya.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah sangat tidak aneh, jika seorang pria berusia tigapuluh lima tahun menyandang gelar _"workaholic"_ karena memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi pekerjaan yang mau tidak mau harus ia tekuni. Apalagi, pria itu menyandang marga Uchiha yang notabene perusahaannya bercabang dimana-mana.

"Pukul dua siang anda harus menghadiri rapat dinas dengan perusahaan Shinkeki yang di pimpin oleh Nara- _san_ , kali ini kita akan membahas tentang _launching_ produk untuk bulan depan." jelas pria berambut cokelat dengan sedikit goresan di hidungnya.

Sedangkan pria yang baru saja mendengar penjelasan tersebut hanya diam dan masih terus fokus membolak-balik beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di dalam map berwarna hijau itu. Dan tanpa menunggu lama pria berambut cokelat yang diketahui adalah orang yang baru saja Sasuke angkat sebagai sekertarisnya di kantor itu langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang kerjanya.

Menit demi menit terus berlalu, tanpa terasa ini sudahlah map ke-15 yang Sasuke baca hari ini. Tentu dengan isi map yang bukan hanya satu atau dua lembar.

 _Krrrriiiiing... Krrrriiiing..._

Baru saja Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang terasa agak pening, telepon kantor yang tengah berdiam diri di atas meja kerjanya itu berbunyi nyaring dan hal itu membuat kepala Sasuke kembali berdenyut.

Pria berambut _emo_ itu langsung menekan salah satu tombol telepon itu.

" _Maaf, Pak. Ada panggilan dari Jepang, nampaknya ini dari Putri anda."_ ujar seorang wanita dibalik telepon itu.

"Sambungkan." Perintah Sasuke dengan mutlak.

Dan tanpa waktu lama, telepon itu kini sudah tersambung dan suara wanita yang menjadi resepsionis itu tergantikan dengan suara yang sangat sangat sangat familiar bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke

" _Ayah?"_ ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Iya, Sarada?"

" _Ayah kapan pulang dari Amerika?"_ tanya gadis yang baru berumur empatbelas tahun itu dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Entah."

" _Apaka-"_

Obrolan Sarada terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke memalingkan mukanya ke arah pintu dan munculah wajah tak asing dari sekertaris kantornya.

"Sebentar lagi anda harus berangkat." ujarnya setelah menundukan badannya sekitar empatpuluh lima derajat ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk dan memperlihatkan gerak tubuh seperti menyuruh Iruka pergi lebih dahulu.

Sasuke lalu mendekatkan kembali gagang telepon yang tadi sempat ia jauhkan dari telinganya itu, "Ayah harus kembali bekerja."

" _Tap-"_

Dan seketika sambungan telepon itu terputus secara sepihak dikarenakan Sasuke yang harus segera menghadiri rapat dinas, padahal ia belum selesai mendengarkan apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh putri semata wayangnya itu.

Di sisi lain, Sarada yang harus menerima fakta bahwa ayahnya sendiri baru saja memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. _Mood_ -nya kini menurun drastis dan perasaan kesal menyelimuti hatinya.

"Padahal aku sudah susah payah mengambil ponsel Ibu, cih." desahnya, sungguh kini Sarada sangat merasa kesal. Ia bahkan harus diam-diam memasuki kamar ibunya demi mengambil ponselnya, dikarenakan ponsel pribadi milik ayahnya itu tak bisa dihubungi lagi sejak dua tahun lalu, Sehingga ia terpaksa mengambil ponsel milik ibunya dan menelepon ke nomor kantor ayahnya yang tengah bekerja di benua lain itu.

"Menelepon Ayah, hm?" tanya sebuah suara wanita dengan lembut.

Saat mendengar suara itu, Sarada yang sedikit kaget langsung menengokan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara dan kini Sarada merasa sangat kaget karena ternyata sang ibu sudah berdiri pada anak tangga paling bawah yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Perlahan sang ibu mendekati anaknya yang sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga yang terasa sepi karena kini sudah larut malam.

"Kau rindu padanya yah?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Mungkin, tapi aku rasa percuma..." ujar Sarada lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain. Sakura yang tidak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibunda dari Sarada sendiri terkekeh pelan saat melihat tingkah putri semata wayangnya bersikap seperti itu. 'Benar-benar mirip Sasuke.' Pikirnya

Perlahan Sakura duduk tepat di samping Sarada, memeluk pundak gadis yang tengah dalam masa pertumbuhan menjadi sosok remaja itu pelan.

"Percuma kenapa?" ujarnya lagi, dan kini _onyx_ milik Sarada mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap _emerald_ milik ibunya.

Setelah kedua mata itu bertemu, Sarada langsung menatap lurus ke depan seraya menghela napas berat.

"Aku rasa ia tidak merindukanku juga." ucapnya lirih, setelah mendengar hal itu Sakura hanya tertawa pelan. Sedangkan Sarada yang melihat respon sang ibu yang malah tertawa menjadi sewot.

"Kok Ibu malah ketawa sih? Ada yang lucu memangnya? Ibu enggak kangen sama Ayah memangnya?" tanya Sarada dengan nada yang super sewot. Perlahan Sakura mengusap kepala Sarada dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak ada. Hmm... lebih baik sekarang kamu tidur, sudah sangat larut. Besok kau ada janji kerja kelompok dengan Inojin, bukan?" ujar Sakura

Sarada yang kecewa karena tidak mendengar apa yang ingin ia dengar dari ibunya hanya memasang ekspresi datar lalu menyerahkan ponsel milik Sakura yang tadi ia ambil tanpa izin.

"Maaf aku mengambilnya tanpa izin," ujar Sadara pelan lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju kamar pribadinya setelah mengucapkan " _Oyasumi_ " pada ibunda tercintanya.

Sakura yang melihat punggung Sarada yang tengah menaiki tangga dari belakang hanya tersenyum.

"Setidaknya rinduku terobati jika melihat matamu, nak. Kau sangat mirip dengan Ayahmu." Pikir Sakura.

Sepeninggal Sarada yang pergi menuju kamarnya, Sakura masih memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang biasa disebut ruang keluarga itu. Lalu ia membuka _lockscreen_ ponselnya dan membuka menu _galery_.

Terdapat banyak sekali _file_ foto disana, jari lentik Sakura terus menggeser-geser layar ponsel _touchscreen_ milik-nya dengan pelan. Mulai dari foto ibunya hingga foto Sarada ada di dalam ponsel itu. Bahkan potret sosok Sasuke ketika masih sekolah dasar pun masih tersimpan disana.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya tatkala melihat beberapa foto keluarga kecilnya. Tak dapat disangka, sudah tiga tahun Sakura tidak bertatap muka dengan suaminya. Rasa rindu yang terus menyeruak dalam hatinya ini masih bisa tertahankan karena sosok putri sematawayang yang menemani hari-harinya kini.

Tetapi, yang Sakura pikirkan adalah bagaimana perasaan Sarada yang sudah tiga tahun tak bertemu ayahnya itu? Sakura sungguh tak ingin Sarada merasakan tersiksanya merindukan seseorang.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-MISSING YOU-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sedangkan, Sarada kini tengah merebahkan diri di atas kasur dengan _bedcover_ berwarna _darkblue_ itu. Pandangannya lurus menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terlihat sedikit buram karena ia mata minusnya tidak memakai kacamata.

Pikirannya masih tertuju pada sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Baiklah, kini ia akui bahwa ia merindukan sosok bertubuh tegap dengan warna rambut dan wajah yang amat mirip dengannya.

Lagipula, sudah sangat wajar bukan merindukan sosok ayahnya yang sudah tak ia jumpai sejak tiga tahun terakhir ini? Sarada pikir itu memang hal yang wajar. Kata rindu adalah satu kata yang jarang sekali Sarada rasakan, baru kali ini ia merasakan hal itu sejak tiga tahun terakhir ini. Ya, ia memang telah beranjak remaja saat ini.

Jujur saja, terkadang ia cemburu saat melihat Boruto dengan ayahnya terlihat dekat, sangat dekat. Meskipun Boruto terlihat risih saat ayahnya menjahilinya. Dan jika Sarada pikirkan lagi, ayahnya jarang sekali bahkan hampir tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Apalagi sejak ia harus pergi untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang berdiri di Amerika Serikat itu sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Apalagi selama tiga tahun di Amerika itu Sasuke sangat jarang memberi kabar pada Sarada maupun Sakura, memang mungkin dia sibuk bekerja. Tapi, Sarada pikir sesibuk-sibuknya sang ayah bekerja seharusnya ia bisa menelpon atau setidaknya mengirim pesan untuk menanyakan kabar dirinya walau hanya sebentar saja. Bukankan hanya butuh waktu lima menit saja untuk mengetikan pesan? Bahkan saat ia bertanya pada sang ibu, jawabannya pasti akan tetap sama yaitu, "Ayah mungkin sedang menghadapi banyak jadwal yang sangat padat, dia juga pasti memikirkanmu di sana."

Percaya maupun tidak, sejak Sarada mulai mempunyai _e-mail_ dan mengetahui alamat _e-mail_ ayahnya itu, ia selalu rajin mengirimkan pesan elektronik kepada ayahnya yang jauh disana. Mungkin sudah lebih dari seribu pesan ia kirimkan, tetapi tak ada satupun yang mendapatkan balasan.

Sarada lalu memiringkan badannya, matanya kini menangkap satu bingkai foto yang terpajang rapi di dekat lampu tidurnya, tepat berada diatas meja yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya. Foto itu diambil saat Sarada masih berusia sekitar empat tahun, foto di mana ia masih bisa melihat sosok kedua orangtuanya bersama setiap pagi dan sarapan bersama. Meskipun pada malamnya hanya ibunya lah yang menemaninya. Dan itu adalah foto di mana Sakura tengah memeluk Sarada kecil dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mata Sarada kini fokus pada sosok ayahnya yang tersenyum sangat tipis dan kini rasa rindu itu terus bertambah dan menyeruak ke seluruh isi hati Sarada.

Tanpa Sarada sadari, kini matanya sudah sedikit berkaca-kaca. Perasaan rindu yang ia tahan itu sungguh menyiksanya. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa rindu itu. Meskipun baru saja ia mendengar suara sang ayah walau hanya sebentar, baginya itu tak cukup untuk melepas rasa rindunya.

"Ayah jahat!" gumamnya yang lalu tak lama kemudian kedua mata _onyx_ itu perlahan menutup dan akhirnya gadis bersurai hitam itu pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Sang rembulan telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk menemani langit malam penuh bintang, kini ia tergantikan oleh sinar sang raja siang yang cahayanya terang benderang sampai berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar gadis belia melalui celah-celah gorden kamarnya.

"Nngghhh..." perlahan kedua kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, menunjukan manik _onyx_ miliknya.

Ia rengganggkan kedua tangannya lalu melihat ke sekitarnya. Tepat ketika ia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada di sebelah kirinya, gadis itu memilih untuk berdiam diri di atas kasurnya untuk beberapa menit dulu.

Napasnya masih terdengar berat, pikirannya masih terus memikirkan sosok ayah yang jauh disana.

'Mengapa rasanya sampai sesak begini, sih?' pikir Sarada lalu dengan perlahan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi pribadinya. Berharap dengan bersantai membersihkan dirinya, ia bisa sedikit mencerahkan pikirannya.

 _tiga bulan setelah itu._

Seperti biasa, Sarada hanya bisa bermain dengan laptopnya saat pulang sekolah. Kebiasaan anak tunggal yang _introvert_ ini memang, Sarada sendiri tidak terlalu suka untuk bergaul atau bahkan hanya sekedar bermain ke luar rumahnya. Baginya, rumah terutama kamarnya itu lebih nyaman daripada harus mengobrol dengan orang yang bisa disebut teman.

Dan nyatanya, setiap hari perasaan rindu itu selalu menghantui Sarada. Mau tidak mau ia harus menepisnya dulu. Jujur, itu terlalu menyakitnya baginya.

Jari-jari lentiknya masih anteng menekan tombol-tombol _keyboard_ laptopnya. Dengan _skill_ pengetikan sepuluh jarinya, Sarada bisa mengetik empat halaman buku referensinya hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Saking asyiknya mengerjakan tugas makalahnya yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan itu, Sarada sampai lupa waktu yang ternyata kini telah menunjukan pukul enam sore.

"Sudah jam enam lagi?" gumamnya lalu merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa agak pegal.

Selang beberapa detik, Sarada memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar kamarnya. Dan ternyata langsung disambut oleh kedatangan sang ibu yang masih mengenakan jas berwarna putih.

" _Tadaima_ ," Teriak Sakura sambil menyimpan sepatu ber- _heels_ lima sentimeter itu pada rak sepatu.

" _Okaeri_." Jawab Sarada dengan kalemnya dari lantai dua.

"Baru selesai mengerjakan tugas, hm?" tanya sang ibu. Dan tanpa perlu waktu lama, Sarada langsung menganggukan kepalanya lalu gadis remaja itu langsung menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri ibunya dan membantunya membawa belanjaan yang sejak tadi Sakura pegang.

"Tumben Ibu belanja banyak," ucap Sarada masih dengan nada kalemnya seraya menengok isi belanjaan ibunya.

"Yah, persiapan saja. Lebih baik ada cadangan daripada harus membelinya dadakan, bukan?" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman khasnya

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-MISSING YOU-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disisi lain, Sasuke yang baru selesai menghadiri rapat ke tiganya di hari ini memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang kerjanya. Hari ini tepat dua minggunya ia tidak kembali ke apartemen miliknya.

Kerjaan yang terus menumpuk dan berbagai macam rapat yang harus ia hadiri membuatnya terpaksa menginap di kantornya. Tentu, waktunya selama tiga tahun ini ia habiskan hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja.

Jika saja _tou-san_ -nya tak meminta dirinya untuk mengurusi perusahaan cabang yang tengah di ujung jurang ini, mungkin sekarang ia tengah berada ditengah-tengah keluarga kecilnya di istana pribadinya.

Dan beruntunglah, segala urusan kini sudah 98% selesai dan perusahaan sudah bangkit kembali, sehingga setidaknya Sasuke bisa mempunyai sedikit waktu istirahat sekarang.

"Haaaaahhh..." napas itu terdengar begitu berat. Ruangan ber-AC itu setidaknya bisa sedikit mendinginkan kepala Sasuke yang terasa panas itu.

Baru saja Sasuke memejamkan matanya sekitar limabelas menit, ketukan pintu langsung terdengar dan mengganggu acara istirahatnya itu.

"Masuk." Perintah Sasuke, dan muncul kembali sosok yang mungkin Sasuke saja sebenarnya bosan melihatnya. Benar, sosok Iruka (lagi).

"Anda meninggalkan ponsel pribadi anda di ruang rapat, Tuan." ujar Iruka dengan sopan, lalu setelah menyerahkan ponsel _touchscreen_ berwarna hitam itu. Pria tersebut kembali membungkukkan badannya dan menghilang dibalik pintu yang ia tutup secara perlahan.

Sepeninggal Iruka, Sasuke hanya terdiam agar rasa dingin ruangan itu bisa kembali terasa. Pria itu lagi dan lagi menutup matanya, rasa lelah luar biasa kini benar-benar menghampiri tubuhnya.

Diantara matanya yang tertutup rapat, terbesit bayangan seorang gadis melintas dipikirannya. Dan seketika, Sasuke benar-benar merasa tubuhnya mulai ringan dan kepalanya tak seberat tadi.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan menunjukan manik _onyx_ miliknya. Bayangan gadis tadi nyatanya cukup membuat Sasuke kembali berstamina. Matanya kini tengah memandang ponsel hitam miliknya yang ternyata sedang ia genggam itu. Cukup lama ia memandang ponsel itu, seperti ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

'Kapan terakhir aku menggunakan benda ini?' pikir Sasuke dengan masih memandangi layarnya yang belum menyala. Jarinya lalu menekan tombol _power_ yang berada di pada bagian samping badan ponsel itu.

Tepat saat ponsel itu menyala, manik _onyx_ milik Sasuke kini melebar. Apa yang menjadi gambar latar ponsel itu sukses membuat Sasuke kaget. Jujur, hati dingin miliknya kini serasa tengah mencair perlahan.

Tentu saja, gambar latar ponsel itu adalah kedua bidadarinya. Dua orang yang amat jauh disana dan sudah lama tak Sasuke temui.

Hatinya kini menghangat, perasaan lelahnya kian sirna. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah dua manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan yang tengah tersenyum layaknya bidadari itu tergambar jelas di _wallpaper_ ponselnya kini.

'Apa aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan mereka?' pikir Sasuke.

Melihat pemberitahuan yang muncul pada bagian atas layar ponsel tersebut, membuat hati kecil Sasuke sedikit tertarik. Tepat saat pria itu melihatnya, ternyata ada ribuan _e-mail_ yang masuk ke dalam kotak pesannya.

Dengan satu sentuhan jarinya kini Sasuke sudah mengetahui siapa saja orang yang mengiriminya pesan itu.

Benar, sudah kurang lebih dua tahun ia tidak mengoperasikan ponsel pribadinya. Padahal terkadang ia selalu membawanya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyalakan ponselnya itu.

Tepat saat kotak masuk _e-mail_ miliknya dibuka, ternyata ada banyak sekali pesan dari sosok bidadarinya. Dengan teliti, Sasuke membaca pesan itu satu persatu.

" _Ayah? Kau apa kabar? Kau kapan pulang?"_

" _Bisakah kau pulang? Hari ini saja, aku ingin kau menghadiri rapat orang tua. Aku bosan jika harus dengan ibu terus."_

" _Ayah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Ayah kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?! Ayah Menyebalkan!"_

" _Ayah, kau tahu? Aku berhasil meraih peringkat satu, loh! Aku bahkan mengalahkan Shikadai pada pelajaran matematika, aku juga mengalahkan Inojin pada pelajaran seni. Dan kau tahu apa? Aku juga menjadi pelari tercepat dan mengalahkan Boruto! Apa kau bangga padaku?"_

" _Ayah kapan pulang? Kau tidak lupa kan besok hari apa?"_

" _Ayah tidak ingat? Yasudah tak apa."_

" _Ayah, kau tak merindukan kami? Apa kau tidak ingin pulang dan melihat kami walau hanya sebentar saja?"_

" _Ayah"_

" _Ayah"_

" _Ayah"_

" _Ayah"_

" _Ayah"_

Dan masih banyak lagi pesan dengan isi serta cerita-cerita lucu dari anaknya itu. Dan reaksi Sasuke hanyalah tersenyum simpul. Ada satu perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya ini, perasaan ini bukanlah perasaan pertama yang ia rasakan. Tetapi perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang selalu hinggap di hati Sasuke selama tiga tahun ini. Ya, perasaan yang berusaha ia tepis.

Jika diulang kembali, jika Sasuke pikir kembali. Selama tiga tahun ini ia terus berusaha fokus dan fokus hanya pada pekerjaannya dan mengenyampingkan perasaannya. Meskipun ini sudah terlampau tiga tahun lamanya, sikap Sasuke yang terbilang _jaim_ dan egois membuatnya tak sadar akan perasaan ini.

Ya, Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke sangat malu mengakui ini. Sungguh ia sangat rindu kepada dua bidadari dunianya itu. Jika dipikir kembali, ia sungguh suami sekaligus ayah yang buruk.

Sasuke lalu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa kosong, pikirannya tak lagi memikirkan apapun kecuali keluarganya di Jepang sana. Jika bulan lalu Sasuke masih dapat menahan serta menepis perasaan ini, tetapi kali ini tidak. Ia sungguh tak bisa menahan perasaan ini.

Perasaan rindu yang selalu menghampirinya setiap malam, dan setiap itu juga ia mencoba untuk menepisnya tetapi pada akhirnya kini ia telah mencapai batasnya. Rindu itu sungguh tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

Perasaan bersalah juga menyelimuti sebagian hatinya kini, mengapa ia bisa bersikap seperti itu? Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dan dengan teganya ia membuat Istri serta Anaknya menunggu tanpa kabar darinya.

" _Shit!_ Mengapa aku baru sadar sekarang!" geram Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

Sasuke lalu membiarkan punggungnya menghantam kursi sofa itu, matanya kembali tertutup dan tangan kanannya kini tengah berada di atas dahinya.

 _Dddrrrrrrrrrrttttttttt...ddddddddddddrrrrrrrrtttttt..._

Ponsel yang tengah Sasuke genggam itu bergetar, getaran panjang itu tentu bertanda ada panggilan masuk.

Dan setelah Sasuke tengok kembali, ternyata tertuliskan nama _"My Wife is calling"_ pada layar ponsel tersebut. Dan dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Sakura?!" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit antusias.

" _Akhirnya kau mengangkat telponku."_

"Maafkan aku,"

" _Kau kapan pulang?"_

"Ah... entah,"

" _Sudah terima e-mail dari Sarada?"_

"Hn,"

" _Aku harap kau bisa pulang secepatnya, Sayang."_

"Aku juga harap begitu,"

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya, kalian bagaimana? Sarada mana?"

" _Dia sudah tidur, disini sudah larut malam."_

"Ah, benar juga."

" _Jaga kesehatanmu."_

"Ya. Kau juga. Lebih baik kau segera tidur, Sayang."

" _Baiklah, Aku sangat merindukanmu."_

"Ya.."

Sambungan teleponpun berakhir, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Baiklah, baru saja ia mendengar suara istrinya yang mungkin sudah lama sekali tak ia dengar. Dan hal itu malah membuat kerinduan Sasuke kian membesar.

. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-MISSING YOU-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mentari kini telah kembali menyinari bumi. Dan disinilah sepasang ibu dan anak tengah sarapan bersama, meski tanpa kehadiran sosok ayah.

"Ayah masih belum pulang, Bu?" tanya Sarada seraya mengambil selai strawberry dan mengoleskannya pada roti pangganggnya.

"Belum, mungkin ia masih sibuk disana," jawab Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sarada.

"Bu?" panggil Sarada, kali ini dengan nada sedikit lirih.

"Iya, Sayang? Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak."

Sakura hanya menatap heran putrinya itu. Dan setelah sarapan mereka habis, Sarada langsung berangkat ke sekolahnya. Tentu, dengan diantar oleh Toneri, supir pribadi keluarganya.

Begitu sampai di parkiran, Sarada melihat beberapa siswa diantar oleh ayahnya. Seperti Boruto, misalnya. Sarada sangat iri saat melihat Naruto mengusap kepala Boruto, meskipun Boruto terlihat tidak begitu sedang. Namun, tetap saja bagi Sarada itu... ah sudahlah.

"Kapan aku dan Ayah bisa seperti itu lagi?" keluh Sarada dengan wajah kesal sekaligus sedihnya.

Entah mengapa, baginya sekolah hari ini rasanya lebih suram dari biasanya. Nampaknya putri sematawayang Uchiha Sasuke ini tengah _badmood_ seharian.

Belum lagi ditambah tepat saat pulang sekolah ini hujan deras turun mengguyur kota Konoha ini. Apalah daya, Sarada tak bisa lakukan apapun sekarang. Gadis itu rupanya tidak membawa payung dan Toneri sendiri tidak bisa menjemputnya karena suatu hal.

"Kenapa hari ini sial sekali?" umpat Sarada kecil

"Apakah aku pernah mengajarkan anak perempuanku berbicara seperti itu?" ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah belakang tubuh Sarada.

Suara itu, Sarada kenal suara itu. Dan tanpa menunggu panjang, Sarada langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Dan tepat muncul seorang pria lengkap dengan jas tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

Rasa rindu itu, kini seakan terlepas. Rindu selama satu detik, rindu selama satu menit, rindu selama satu jam, rindu selama satu hari, rindu selama satu minggu bahkan sampai rindu yang Sarada tahan selama tiga tahun ini rasanya terbalaskan dengan kehadiran sosok yang membuat dirinya merasakan rindu itu.

"AYAH?!" teriak Sarada yang lalu langsung berhambur ke pelukan seseorang yang ia panggil ayah itu.

Dan dengan tangan terbuka, Sasuke-sosok ayah itu- memeluk putri sematawayangnya.

"Maafkan Ayah. Ayah sampai membuatmu menahan semua ini." ujar Sasuke ditengah-tengah pelukannya itu.

"Aku... rindu pada Ayah..." ucap Sarada berusaha untuk tidak menitikan air matanya.

"Ayah juga rindu padamu, nak."

Dan pada akhirnya, Sarada kini bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Setelah acara temu kangen itu seketika hujan pun reda.

"Ayo pulang, Ibu sudah menunggu," ujar Sasuke.

"Jadi, Ibu sudah tahu? Ayah pulang hari ini?" tanya Sarada dengan wajah penuh selidik.

"Ya, dan Ayah sengaja menyuruh Toneri agar tak menjemputmu. Ayah ingin menjemput putri Ayah sendiri," Sasuke mengucapkan itu seraya mengusap kepala Sarada pelan.

"Ah... Terimakasih sudah mau datang, Ayah."

"Hm, ayo."

Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan putrinya itu dan berjalan menuju mobilnya, sepanjang perjalanan Sarada banyak bercerita. Entah sejak kapan anak itu menjadi sedikit cerewet.

Meskipun begitu, sebesar apapun rasa rindu yang ditahan takan bisa memisahkan hubungan keluarga. Apalagi itu antara anak dan ayah, bukan?

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Baru saja Sasuke selesai menghubungi istrinya itu, tiba-tiba saja perasaan yang kian bergejolak membuat dirinya ingin kembali ke negara asalnya dan bertemu dengan bidadarinya itu.

Dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke langsung menelepon _tou-san-_ nya dan meminta izin untuk meninggalkan perusahaan dengan alasan ingin bertemu anak istrinya. Tentu, sebagai seorang direktur sekaligus kepala keluarga Uchiha Fugaku akan mengizinkannya.

Tepat setelah mendapatkan izin itu, Sasuke langsung kembali ke Jepang menggunakan pesawat pribadinya. Setelah menempuh berjam-jam perjalanan. Begitu sampai, ia langsung menghubungi istrinya dan menyusun rencana untuk memberi kejutan kepada putri sematawayangnya itu.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, sepulang menjemput sang buah hati dari acara kejutan kedatangannya yang pertama. Ternyata Sasuke memberikan kejutan kedua.

"Sarada?" panggil Sasuke dari luar pintu kamar Sarada dan langsung saja Sarada membuka pintu itu, ternyata ayah dan ibunya kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dan setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke kamar Sarada, wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Tentu, Sarada agak panik melihatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sarada.

"Kau tahu, selama ini Ayah tak pernah mengabarimu? Bahkan selama tiga tahun ini Ayah terkesan menghilang." ujar Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Ayah ternyata punya alasan tertentu, nak." lanjut Sakura dengan nada lirih dan menundukan kepalanya.

Sarada yang mendengar perkataan aneh dari kedua orangtuanya merasa was-was, gadis itu takut terjadi sesuatu pada kedua orangtuanya. Dan pikiran negatif kini sudah menghampiri otak cerdas Sarada.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah map dan memberikannya kepada Sarada. Dengan ragu dan was-was, Sarada menerima map itu.

"Bukalah." Perintah Sasuke. Dan dengan sangat hati-hati dan ekstra pelan-pelan Sarada membuka map itu dan menarik keluar isi dari map itu.

Dan ternyata..

Isi map itu adalah tiga buah tiket liburan untuk keluarga. Pada awalnya Sarada yang membuka isi map itu dengan was-was sekarang malah memasang wajah kebingungan. Sedangkan Sakura beserta Sasuke kini tersenyum dan saling pandang.

"Itu sudah Ayah siapkan untuk kita bertiga. Kita akan berangkat lusa." Jelas Sakura dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Sarada dengan nada antusias. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dan seketika Sarada langsung menghamburkan pelukannya ke arah ibu dan ayahnya.

"Terimakasih, Aku sayang kalian." Bisik Sarada.

 _Karena akhir dari sebuah kesabaran adalah berlian yang tak ternilai harganya._

 _Sebuah kerinduan yang terpendam bahkan akan bisa terbalas dengan pertama intan yang sangat berkilau._

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

HALLLOOOO!

Kei kembali lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus karena sibuk ppdb /halahsoksibuk/ /plak

Dan Kei kembali untuk meramaikan event BANJIR TOMATCERI V '-')/

Seneng akhirnya bisa ikutan event ini buat yang ke-2 T^T terheru aku lol

Maapkan Kei jika alur dan ceritanya rada absurd:') masih belajar mueheheheh

Dan maklumi, Kei masih labil huhu T^T /plak

Terimakasih kemana _readers-nim_ yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca...

Terimakasih Banyaaaakkkk o'-'o /kecupskecups/

Terimakasih juga untuk para panitia yang bersedia saya introgasi/gak/ maapkan Kei yang banyak tanya yaaa T^T hehehehe

Terimakasih saaaanggggaaatttt o'-'o /kecupspanitianyajuga/

Akhir kata,

* * *

 **AYO SEMUA! RAMAIKAN BANJIR TOMATCERI V YA! APALAGI BUAT S-SAVERS! AYO RAMAIKAAANNN '-')9**

* * *

Baiklah, ini benar akhir kata.

Mind to review?

regards,

Mochizuka Kei


End file.
